Never Gonna Let You Go
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Ok, so this a one shot Joey and Pacey fic set at graduation this is how they should've ended.


Disclaimer: I own nothing I am just merely borrowing the characters.

A/N: Ok, so I have decided that in between chapters of all roads I am going to put a one shot. Seeing as I have way too many ideas for Joey and Pacey, some may be fluff others not so much.

Set in season four after graduation Pacey is sitting in one of the chairs doing some reflecting of his and Joey's relationship

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it withyou

I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,so I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

{Capeside High Pacey is sitting in one of the chairs thinking about Joey}

Three years ago if someone would've told me that I was going to be with Joey Potter I probably would've laughed in their face and called them insane, yet here I am thinking about the girl I love. I know that I can't change what has happened the past few months.

_Being with you makes me feel like I am nothing._

Those words still made him feel sick. How could he say something like that? He saw the pain in her eyes when he said them he wanted so badly to take them back but he couldn't. The thing was it wasn't her it was him. Pacey leans further back into the chair and thinks back to that night.

There was no truth in what he told her at prom, he was just looking for an escape. He had never in his eighteen years felt this way about a person and it scared him. That was why he was trying to push her away prom was the breaking point it was what he saw as an easy way out.

There was so much he wanted to take back but it was too late she was going places he wasn't well…..ok he was going somewhere just not with her. If he had just been honest with and told her how he felt instead of just keeping it inside till it was too much. They weren't suppose to end…not like that at least. The messed up thing about this is that he still loved her and needed her more than ever. Pacey looks up from his thoughts to see her standing in the courtyard. How stupid could one be to let a girl like that go? She deserved better than this they both did. What he needed to do was to swallow his stupid pride and take her into his arms and tell her how much he still needs her and loves her. Joey begins to walk towards where Pacey is sitting. "I guess now is the time." he says to himself as he gets up and walks towards her.

"Hey." Joey says standing there with her hands in her pockets

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

"Hey." Pacey says in a low voice.

"So, you're really leaving?" she asks not sure why she was even there but something was pulling her towards him

"Yeah, I guess I am." he tells her resisting the urge to take her in his arms and never let her go

"I'm going to miss you Pace." she tells him while looking at the ground. She wasn't sure why she had just said that, but it felt right

"Jo, look at me." he says has he gently brings her face to his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks

"For being a jerk, I feel horrible about the way I treated you at prom. I was scared and I left my fears get the best of me. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." he says looking into her eyes

"Pace I-" Joey begins to say something when Pacey cuts her off

"Don't say your sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was an idiot for letting you walk away. You and I we weren't supposed to end like that." he says holding back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. It killed him to see her hurt like this he wished he could just take it all away.

"I was going to say I love you Pace." she says as she lets a tear escape down her face.

"I love you too Jo." he says as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. He didn't want this moment to end for the first time in his entire life he felt whole.

"Pace, what does this mean for us." she says breaking the kiss. God it felt good feeling his lips against hers

"Well, what do you want it to mean." he says trying to catch his breath

"I want you to say it Pace." she says inching closer to him

"I want you Jo I want us." he tells her huskily

"I want you too Pace." She says kissing him with so much passion and emotion.

"So are you going to let me go with you or do I have to beg?" she asks breaking the kiss

"I am not letting you go not this time." he smiles as he holds her close to him and kisses her forehead.

Ok so there you have it the song is called Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback here are the lyrics if you are interested.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,and I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,so I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Never gonna be alone!From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,I won't let you fall...Never gonna be alone!

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...Never gonna be alone!

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,I won't let you all hope is gone, I know that you can carry 're gonna see the world out,I'll hold you 'til the hurt is !You've gotta live every single day,Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?Don't let it slip away,Could be our only one; you know it's only just single day,maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,and I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...Never gonna be alone!From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,I won't let you all hope is gone, I know that you can carry 're gonna see the world out,I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,I won't be missing one more day,I'm gonna be there always,I won't be missing one more day.


End file.
